Glee 3X01: Beth
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Quinn Fabray's sporting pink hair and a new look. What was the cause of this? To get Puck back? To prove she's not just a blonde cheerleader? I think the problem lies much deeper. Her name is Beth. This is my version of Glee Season 3,episode one.
1. Chapter 1

Her short, choppy hair burned a bright fuchsia color. Her arm was stacked with thick black and silver bangles that clanged as she treaded into the room in thick rubber soled combat boots.

"Qua. . . Quinn?" Mercedes said her eyes in disbelief. Rachel stood next to her, her mouth gaped open.

Quinn snubbed out the lit cigarette that was dangling from her mouth and tucked it behind her ear. "Yea?"

swallowed hard. "This certainly is. . . . different."

Quinn peered out from under her bangs at Puck. He sat still, his hands crossed in front of him.

Puck saw her thick kohl lined green-gray eyes glance his way. Her face was heavily made up, but he knew underneath all that was the simple, clean, girl next door face he had fell in love with almost two years ago. She shimmied across the room in her tight black skirt and sat down on Finn Hudson's lap. "How ya doin'?" She said breathy and alluring.

"Quinn!" Finn said pushing her off his lap. Rachel's face furrowed inward, her possessiveness of Finn showing through.

Quinn walked out of the choir room, smirking. "Screw it. I quit this stupid glee club."

XXX

It all started that day at Target. If Finn hadn't wanted stupid Halo 3 for his birthday, all of this would have never had happened.

"Noah! Just pick one. I don't think he cares!" Quinn snapped, her attitude contradicting with her lady like white lace dress.

He held two different versions of the game in his hand. "It's Halo. You can't 'just pick one'. "

Quinn was ignoring him now, looking off into the distance. "Oh so you're going to ignore me now?" Puck asked rolling his eyes.

Quinn stuck her hand, palm out into Puck's face. "Listen. Do you hear that?"

All Puck heard was a baby crying. "Whose baby is that? Give it something please. I'm trying to hear something."

The color was gone from Quinn's face. "That's our baby."

She was pulling him through the aisles of bottles, pacifiers, and tiny shorts before he could blink. She pulled them down behind a rack of Children's bathing suits. That's when he heard it. "Beth. Bethy! I know your teefers hurt. Let mommy find the Orajel and we can be on our way." The voice was thick and sweet, like honey. Even in her baby voice it had a sing song quality to it. It was Shelby. They glimpsed over the rack. Shelby was pushing a red Target cart, searching the shelves. A chubby baby girl sat in the front of the cart crying and chewing her fist. Two little pigtails of golden stands sat atop her head. Her big hazel eyes looked longingly at Shelby. "She looks. . . . She's . . . she looks just like" he turned to look at Quinn. Silent tears slid down Quinn's face. "I need to go home." er big hazel


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn

My mother said "it's just a phase," When she saw my pink hair. Her eyebrows arched as I hauled garbage bags full of my Anthropology dresses and J. Crew cardigans down to the basement. She began to panic when I came home with the shiny stud glittering in my nose. She thinks I'm doing this for attention. It's not attention. It's a cry for help. That day in Target was the breaking point. Seeing Beth with Shelby had ripped open the wounds that had only started to heal. I hadn't talked to Puck since. Shelby looked _so_ much like him; it just hurt to look at him. I really do need to call him. It's not his fault. When I saw her, scenarios ran through my head the rest of the night. What if my mom had stood up for me when Finn had sung the news to her and my dad? My mother kicking _him_ out instead of me? What if I'd taken her up on her offer to create a nursery and we had mashed together what little bit of family we had left? What if Finn had never found out? Would we be living together the three of us, poor but happy? But every scenario she ran through it was never Puck's fault. I picked up the phone and dialed his number.

XXXXXXX

Puck

Quinn hadn't spoken to me since we saw Beth in Target. Now she was acting crazy, sitting on Finn's lap, not looking anything like her. Maybe it really began that day in New York when she cut her hair. Maybe this was her big plan she had frightened Finn with. After Beth's birth, her sanity was already hanging on by a thread. She just wanted everything she had given up for Beth. She had started dating Sam pretty Quick but when things didn't go back to "normal" she went back to Finn. When Finn couldn't even erase Beth out of her life she broke down. She was no longer head Cheerio, Quarterback's girlfriend, Good moral Christian girl. She was just "that girl". The girl that got drunk off of wine coolers and was knocked up by a Lima Loser her Sophomore year. It was all my fault. She was still painfully gorgeous. But I have no memories of her pink hair landing in my face smelling like Jasmine and Lavender as we lay together. Only her honey blond strands. The bulky metal ring clashed with her beautiful delicate face. She thought the heavy eyeliner masked her pain and confusion, but her eyes still pleaded for me to hold on tight and never let go. My phone rang making me jump. As I flip It open I try to catch my breath. "Hello Quinn."

**A/N What do you guys think? I'm trying out a new writing style. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
